Nebula's Daughter
by Skylark
Summary: Iolaus finds out that he has a daughter. Nebula finds out that Iolaus is alive.


Disclaimer: This story is not intended to violate any copyrights held by MCA, Renaissance Pictures or anyone else involved in the production of Hercules: The Legendary Journeys. This story is written for fun and not to make money. 

The Queen of Sumeria is sitting regally on her throne. It is a very hot day. The baby girl bounces on her majesty's lap. She feeds on Nebula's breasts contentedly as if there were no end to her appetite. Sunlight streaming on its ebony face framed by curly blond hair and cerulean blue eyes, as Iolaus baby daughter gets burped by its mother, Queen Nebula. 

Nebula: What is it Borac? Any interesting news? 

Borac: None, your majesty...it seems that the warlords to the north have been defeated..they will no longer be terrorizing the villagers.. 

Nebula: Any other news? 

Borac: The royal army to the south have captured the slavers that have been kidnapping the villagers to the south. The slavers are slated to be executed soon...Oh yes, news from Greece... 

Nebula: Is Hercules alright? He took the news of Iolaus' death pretty hard. Has he come to terms with it? 

Borac: That's just it..your majesty..we get conflicting reports...Borac hesitates not knowing how to continue...well you see it seems ..well it's not quite clear.... 

Nebula getting impatient "Spill it Borac..I don't have all day..I have to go change his little majesty's diaper soon...this kid eats like there's no tomorrow....What conflicting reports? 

Borac: Our scouts noticed that Hercules went into another realm to save the GreekGods..and he did..but when he came back from that other realm..well..your majesty..he came back with... 

Nebula: I have had enough of this..He came back with whom...with what Borac..says Nebula shaking with anger and frustration..the baby notices its mother anger stops feeding and starts to cry.... 

Borac: Well, your majesty..it seems that Hercules has come back with another Iolaus..the scouts say..this Iolaus looks exactly like the dead king...your majesty's husband...father of that child.... 

Tears come down Nebula's face as she remembered the last time she had seen Iolaus. They had kissed before going to battle and then she remembered Iolaus last look of love at her before the arrow pierced his heart....Nebula looked down at her child...its curly blond hair..its cerulean blue eyes blinked at her looking so much like its father in so many endearing ways... 

Nebula: What about this Iolaus..she says as she composes herself..? 

Borac: We've seen this Iolaus..he was a clown jester..a schoolteacher..an inventor before he met a mermaid named Nautica..married her..and turned into a mermaid himself and went into the ocean..your majesty... 

Nebula: Find him! I would like to speak to this Iolaus... 

Borac: Yes, your majesty. We will dispatch Her majesty's fleet over the seas to find the mermaid Iolaus for you.. 

Nebula: Don't hurt him...Just bring him here...ALIVE! 

Borac: Yes your majesty..Borac turns and he tells his troops to assemble by the harbor for a large naval maneuver. Meanwhile, Iolaus, the mermaid .... 

Iolaus2: I am so happy to be married to you..Nautica...You have made my life so complete...I don't know..it's that whenever I'm with you..my life is filled with light and joy... 

Nautica: oh Iolaus..I love you so much...You are the joy and..my life..I am the luckest mermaid in the world to have a husband like you..oh look Iolaus..the baby is kicking...We've got to tell Hercules about the baby....As Iolaus2 pats her stomach, he feels the baby kick...honey..can you tell if it's going to be a boy mermaid or a girl mermaid? 

Nautica: I'll know when you know...do me a favor could you go out and catch me some crustaceons and crabs...I'm so hungry..don't forget the seaweed sauce dear...as she dispatches Iolaus2 to go food shopping in the ocean... 

Iolaus2: Yes dear..I'll be right back..he pats her stomach one last time very reluctant to leave Nautica's side..but she ushers him out the cave door to search for food. Iolaus2 swims near the surface of the ocean to collect the seawood for his wife's meal..when suddenly a net is dropped upon him... 

Borac: I can't believe our luck...our scouts said that there were mermaids spotted in this area...can't believe it's THE mermaid her majesty is looking for! (Borac drops the net on Iolaus2 trapping him) Iolaus 2 struggles to free himself from the net but he is unsuccessful. He cries for help...Aphrodite hears him and rushes to Hercules. 

Aphrodite in Greece 

Hercules: It's a nice day for fishing, Iolaus..I sure have missed you..says Hercules looking gratefully at his nearly undead Iolaus...just on impulse..Hercules hugs his friend... 

Iolaus: I missed you too...Look I've got a big one...We really do need a vacation..after fighting off those four horsemen...nearly getting clobbered by bandits... 

Hercules: All in a day's work..Iolaus...as Herc prepares to capture the fish with his hands...he suddenly notices a flash of light out of the corner of his eye and the pleasant smell of roses and lavendar.... 

Aphrodite appears in a sparkle of pink..... 

Aprhodite: Hey bro..hey sweetcheeks...listen I can't hang here much longer..there's a problem...Sweetcheeks2..has been kidnapped...I mean..I don't know why...Nautica is so worried..He's been missing for several hours..Sweetcheeks2 is never late..please Herc I have a bad feeling about this.... 

Hercules: Where? You mean the Jester has been kidnapped..he's a mermaid..he'll be helpless on land... 

Aphrodite: Don't worry bro..Sweetcheeks2..will get his legs back once he reaches land..you know the spell wears off when he's on land..Nautica is worrying herself sick..Sweetcheeks2 could get hurt...He can't fight like you Curly1...Iolaus stops fishing and listens intently to Aphrodite with worried cerulean blue eyes. 

Hercules: Do you know where? 

Aphrodite whispers the word "Sumeria" into Hercule's ear. Hercules face turns pale as he fears the worst for Iolaus2. 

Hercules to Iolaus1: I have to go rescue Iolaus2..you stay here and take care of Mother's farm and since Jason is ill.... 

Iolaus: No, I'm coming with you..wherever Iolaus2 is..I want to make sure he's alright..after all he took care of you when I was gone... 

Hercules azure eyes looks into Iolaus' cerulean blue eyes and he pleads with Iolaus..Please stay with Jason at least for awhile....he's burning up with fever..he's not been well since Mother's death...you can't leave Jason alone...you are his best friend too... 

Iolaus: WHERE was Iolaus2 kidnapped? 

Hercules: Sumeria.....That's why I think I should go..... 

Iolaus: Alright..I'll stay..for now...but once Jason's fever is broke..I'm following you... 

Meanwhile back in Sumeria..... 

Iolaus2 is brought in front of Nebula. Iolaus2 regained the use of his legs once he reached land although he was still soaking wet...Nebula is shocked by the resemblance..same face..same blue eyes..curly blond hair...Iolaus2 on the other hand..faints as he thinks he has been hauled in front of the Empress. 

Nebula: Send for the healer..he has fainted..didn't I tell you to be gentle with him? I can't believe I'm surrounded by barbarians....Nebula kneels down and gently touches Iolaus2's face...hoping he would revive soon. 

Healer: Your majesty..you sent for me... 

Nebula: Revive him! 

Healer: Yes, your majesty. The healer places a strong smelling herb under Iolaus2's nose. Immediately Iolaus2 begins to come around. 

Iolaus2: Empress...his cerulean blue eyes filled with terror..thinking he's back in his realm and about to be executed...Iolaus2 faints once again... 

Healer: I'm sorry your majesty..I think he's terrified of you.... 

A moment later..an angry Hercules arrives with Aphrodite in a sparkle of pink lights... 

Hercules: Okay, what's going on? Where's Iolaus2? 

Nebula: Hello, Hercules..I wasn't expecting you to drop by...listen I have a logical explanation for everything... 

Aphrodite kneels down at the fainted figure of Iolaus2.....and says "Iolaus2 wake up..I'm returning you to Nautica right away...she's worried sick about you... 

Nebula: Please wait..I just wanted to talk to him..that was all...I...as she looked at the stricken Iolaus2, tears roll down her cheeks for Iolaus2 reminds her so much of her Iolaus...Oh Hercules she cries..I'm so sorry..I didn't mean to scare this Iolaus...she leaves the room in tears.... 

Borac: Your majesty..you just can't leave the throne room..you have guests...other diplomats will be arriving...protocol..your majesty..as he runs after Nebula... 

Hercules: Aphrodite..bring Iolaus2 back home. Explain to him that Nebula is NOT the Empress and that everything is alright. I'll go talk to Nebula to see what's going on... 

Aphrodite nods. She carries Iolaus2 in her arms and disappears in a sparkle of pink.... 

Hercules: Nebula...what's going on..why did you take Iolaus2? 

Nebula: I'm so sorry Hercules..I didn't mean to hurt him.. I told my soldiers to be gentle with him.. I just wanted to know what's been going on in Greece...I miss him Hercules..I think about him all the time..I wonder about him...I... 

Hercules: (shocked that Nebula had not received news that Iolaus was alive) You mean you don't know..I sent out messenger scrolls to everyone..about Iolaus..I thought everyone knew about Iolaus...I mean...as Hercules scrambles for words but is unsuccessful....as he tries to find a way to tell Nebula that Iolaus is alive.... 

Nebula: My scouts told me about the mermaid Iolaus2..but then even after Iolaus2 had gone and married Nautica...other reports indicated he had not..that Iolaus2 was still travelling with you...Hercules..which report is true? I love Iolaus with all my heart..I need to know...please... 

Your majesty..interrupts the nurse..the baby requires feeding..I've tried with the bottles but she won't take..she only wants his mother's nipples..I'm so sorry to interrupt... It was Hercules' turn to be shocked as he saw that the baby had curly blond ringlets framing a beautiful ebony face looking at its mother with the most incredible innocent cerulean blue eyes...eagerly awaiting its feeding. 

Nebula: If you'll excuse me, Hercules, my daughter needs her afternoon feeding..I'll say this much for her...she eats like her father...with a glance of sheer happiness..Nebula takes the baby into the other room for its feeding. 

Hercules did not know what to think. Iolaus has a daughter. A beautiful baby girl. He finally has the family he's always wanted. Hercules couldn't wait to tell Iolaus..to tell Jason..to tell everyone..Hercules could barely contain his grin....He still had to tell Nebula that Iolaus is alive but he didn't know how....yet.....and then how to tell Iolaus he has a girl..oh boy! 

Meanwhile back in Greece... 

Iolaus is pacing back and forth. The healer had just told him that Jason's fever had broken and that Jason was out of the woods. A very relieved Iphicles got up on his horse to tell his wife Rena that Jason was going to be alright. Iolaus steps outside and calls for Aphrodite. 

Iolaus: Aphrodite.. 

A sparkle of pink and a giggle later..Aphrodite appears in front of Iolaus.... 

Aphrodite: Hello, Curly..what's up..what can I do for you? 

Iolaus: How's Hercules? 

Aphrodite: Hercules..well you know Hercules..says Aphrodite evasively..well huh..I returned Iolaus2 back to Nautica safe and sound..oh hey did you know Nautica is pregnant? 

Iolaus: Pregnant? 

Aphrodite: Yeah, she doesn't know if it's going to be a girl mermaid or a boy mermaid but they are SO HAPPY! 

Iolaus: I'm so glad for them both..really I am..who captured Iolaus2? Where's Hercules? 

Aphrodite: Sweetcheeks..I think you should wait until Hercules gets back..I mean big bro will know how to handle this... 

Iolaus: Handle what? What is it Aphrodite? 

Aphrodite: Well...I'm not supposed to tell...I promised Hercules.. 

Iolaus: Please..I worry about Herc..is there something wrong? Is Dahak back? Is Herc in any danger? Aphrodite..please tell me! 

Aphrodite: No, Hercules is NOT in any danger..it's kind of complicated..you see..Iolaus..(but before she could explain a very worried Iolaus jumps in and interrupts her)... 

Iolaus: If he's not in any danger..why is he in Sumeria? What is there in Sumeria? Aphrodite..if you ever cared about me..Take me to Hercules now..please..Herc and I have never had secrets..never..we don't want to start now..Aprodite..take me to where Herc is...(with a reluctant nod..Aphrodite acquiesed..after all thought Aphrodite..maybe Iolaus and Nebula could renew their love fling and Aphrodite knew that once Iolaus saw his daughter.well love would do the rest) 

Meanwhile back in Sumeria.... 

Nebula puts her daughter to sleep and comes out to talk to Hercules. 

Nebula: Like I was saying before..I'm so sorry about your friend..the jester..I just wanted to... 

Hercules: Never mind about that..I don't quite know how to tell you this but..you see Iolaus is... 

Just as Hercules was about to tell Nebula the truth about how Iolaus came back to life, a sparkle of pink and a flash of light temporarily blinds them..there appears Aphrodite and....Iolaus...in the flesh 

CHAPTER 2 

Nebula, Hercules and Borac turn to look as they notice the sparkle of pink flash before their eyes and Iolaus appears with Aprhodite. Nebula reacts first by staring into Iolaus' eyes not believing what she is seeing. Her eyes lights up with happiness as she sees her Golden Hunter alive and well..his curly golden hair..his blue eyes sparkling as they met Nebula's...She puts the baby into the crib...and she runs into Iolaus' arms. They can't take their eyes off of each other...tears of joy running down both their faces... 

Nebula: You're alive..I mean you're back..How..? (she runs into Iolaus' arms and tears of joy flow from her face as her beloved is back) 

Iolaus: I'm so sorry Nebula...I've only been back a couple of days...Hercules said he told everyone I was back....Oh..Nebula..I've missed you...my sweet darling (the embrace turns into a kiss) 

Nebula: Why didn't you tell me sooner? You had me worried sick... 

Iolaus: I was afraid to tell you...to send you a note..afraid you'd still blame me for Dahak...for the nightmares he caused you..afraid you'd hate me (said Iolaus looking downwards on the floor)..do you hate me for being Dahak..he asked plaintively.... 

Nebula: That monster was never you! I would never have thought of Dahak as you Iolaus darling...You just have to believe me...I forgive you...besides I have something I have to tell you... (Suddenly Iolaus noticed a little baby girl crying in a crib for her feeding had been interrupted...he notices the blond curls..the blue eyes..Iolaus' cerulean blue eyes widen in surprise as realization dawns....) 

Iolaus: She's beautiful...is she mine?..he asks incredulously... 

"Of course she is silly...who else could it be?" said Nebula with her brown eyes only on Iolaus eating him up as if any minute he would disappear...Mother and father look at the baby in admiration..... 

Iolaus: Oh Nebula..a family..I've so missed having a family... 

Nebula: Wait..before you continue down that road..there's something else I need to tell you...Iolaus..as much as I love you...it's not my destiny to be with you... 

Iolaus: What do you mean?..I want to be a father to my daughter...You know what a miserable childhood I had...(looks at Hercules..) Ah no offense..Herc..I mean my father, Skouras wasn't exactly a paragon of virtue you know....Hercules nods.... Nebula: No, it's just that I've decided to renounce being Queen of Sumeria....Frankly I don't like it...I miss being a warrior...and I want something different for my daughter...but we've decided to go back to Greece with you Iolaus..I want her to learn about you.... 

Iolaus: You mean you're leaving Sumeria? Who's going to take over the throne? 

"I've given alot of thought...it's going to be King Theseus..he attended Cheiron's Academy with Hercules and you and he's become a great warrior and he is a fair king..he has many sons..besides Sumeria needs a strong male leader..besides since the death of Guilgemesh..there's nothing in Sumeria anymore..I want to be near you Iolaus... 

"Well, Nebula, if we're not getting married..how will you be living with me in Greece..I don't understand?" says Iolaus 

"I want to join the Telaquoi Amazons and raise my daughter like Lilith did Seska..you know Jason's daughter...says Nebula... 

"You want our daughter to be raised as an Amazon" says Iolaus incredulously... 

"Have you got something against Amazons, Iolaus?" says Nebula 

"Well, no...I just thought..I mean..where would I fit into all of this I mean I still want to be a father to our daughter..and Nebula..I want to be with you..after all we've been through..says Iolaus looking lovingly into Nebula's eyes... 

"Oh, Iolaus, I love you very much..but you know as well as I do that we both have different destinities...your destiny is to be next to Hercules..and mine is to be in Greece..as a warrior..free..and happy...besides you can always visit me (she says this last sentence in a very flirtatious manner)... 

"..Well..I guess if I could visit you....alright..can I visit you all the time..? Iolaus worries... 

"As often as you like.." Nebula proceeds to lead Iolaus into her bedroom chambers where they celebrate their reunion together....Iolaus and Nebula..never enjoy their time together...with the honeymoon they never had.. Iolaus couldn't be happier.... 

Aphrodite whispers to Hercules: Sweetcheeks isn't getting any sleep tonight..she giggles and she and Hercules disappear in a sparkle of pink. 

Epilogue 

Several months later in Greece...(Hercules is visiting his mother's house while Jason, his stepfather tinkers in the garden.) 

Hercules: I've just finished mending Mother's fence...You know Lilith tells me that Nebula and her daughter is adapting well to the Amazon tribe... 

Jason: Seska tells me that they've named Iolaus' daughter, Anya..after Iolaus' first wife..Seska says that at the naming ceremony Iolaus broke down in tears...and also more breaking news... 

Hercules: Yes Jason what is it? 

Jason: Nebula is pregnant again...guess who is the father... 

Hercules: Of course..Iolaus..I'm so glad that he's happy..he's finally got a family again...how long did the Amazons say they're staying in this part of Greece..he's going to really miss Nebula when the tribe moves on...You know Amazons..never in one place....Lilith tells me Iolaus will be back the end of the month...He's going to really miss Nebula... 

Jason: Iolaus is lucky..he gets to raise his daughter while she's young..remember I missed my daughter childhood... 

Hercules(remembering the deaths of his wife, Deanderia, his children and his second wife, Serena)..Iolaus is a lucky man to have a family again..a lucky man indeed... 


End file.
